


Morrigan/Lilith - Night Time Nurses

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Multi, Nurses, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: You've woke up without any memory of where you are or where you've been. But you can't complain. Not when these two beautiful nurses are so tenderly looking after you. Morrigan and Lilith will take very, very good care of you while you're their beloved patient.





	Morrigan/Lilith - Night Time Nurses

You don't remember what happened last night. You remember having some drinks, playing some pool, then a hazy nothing as you were heading home. You're awake now, and you're not in your home at all. You're in a clean hospital room, lay down on a soft mattress, which would be nice and comfy if not for the fact you were tied down. The sterile room is filled with tools and bottles of the trade, but you aren't looking at the surroundings as much as you're looking in surprise between your legs. Two unspeakably gorgeous nurses are crouched down at the foot of the bed, one with a knowing smile, one with a look of wonder, as they both gaze at your huge, fully erect cock pointing towards the ceiling.

The nurse on the right, the one with the look of amazement, is a cute and beautiful girl. She has short lilac hair and a purple tint to her sparkling eyes. She's a short girl, with a slim and slender waist leading up a small pair of tits that you could easily see yourself grabbing, perfectly sized to fit in your hands. She's wearing a very cute nurse outfit with some extra additions, including a cap with a purple skull and crossbones emblazoned on it, a pink stethoscope, a set of white fishnet stockings, and oddly enough a pair of red wings attached to her head which you highly doubt are part of the official uniform. Despite her small stature, you can't help but peek over at her full, juicy ass, barely covered by her short uniform. 

The nurse on the left, the one now looking into your eyes with a wicked smirk, is the definition of sexual. She has long blue hair stretching down to the floor, glimmering yellow eyes, and plump lips that are already teasing you with a smile. The front of her uniform is undone a long way, revealing her immense cleavage. Her awesome tits are deliciously smooth and full and HUGE. You're already imagining sliding your huge cock right between them and getting between those soft lips while you do so. Like the shorter girl, her uniform ends at the perfect place to show off her plump ass and thighs. She's also got a pair of purple wings atop her head, to match her co-worker.

You try to speak out, but find you're unable to for some reason. The blue haired woman's smile grows a little as she sees your confusion. Your massive cock twitching brings her attention back to it. Meanwhile, the lilac haired girl hasn't stopped staring at your cock since you woke up. She's mesmerised. "So...do guys normally get this big?" She asked the blue haired one. "How do they anything done with a big hard thing like this in their pants all day?"

The blue haired one chuckled. "No, Lilith. Most men are not quite so unfortunate. You see, the poor patient is suffering." Your eyes go wide but you still can't say anything as the blue haired nurse starts diagnosing you. "This poor man is suffering from a truly awful case of Blue Balls. Symptoms include massive erections, bloated balls, and an unceasing urge to throatfuck poor innocent nurses. The only relief for the poor man is spewing out load after load after load until his rational mind returns to him."

You aren't entirely sure what she's talking about, but your cock certainly is. It throbs and pulses like a living creature, hanging on her every word. The short one, Lilith, continues to look on it awe. "Is that why you brought him in, Morrigan? Because he's in trouble?" Morrigan put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Hmmm. More like he IS trouble. You see, if left too long, a patient with Blue Balls as severe as this could go wild. He'd go around knocking up housewives and nurses and every cute, unsuspecting girl in town. If we were any later, we'd have found him balls deep in some innocent bimbo, blasting the thickest load of cum she'd ever seen into her womb." She looks deep into your eyes as she speaks. "You do understand sir, that you can't go around pumping thick loads into girls without warning? That makes you a deviant, sir. Just nod if you understand."

Lilith finally tears her gaze away to look at you, expecting a nod. However, as you try to nod and agree that, yes, you understand you can't go around knocking up the cute women in your town and making your own personal harem. However, you find that when you try to nod, you end up shaking your head instead. Morrigan smirks at you, clearly having done SOMETHING to mess you up. Lilith gasps. "Oh sir, no! His Blue Balls must be worse than we thought if he thinks it's fine to just go around knocking girls up. W-what do we do, Morrigan?" Morrigan rubbed the cheek of the seemingly innocent nurse lightly. "Of course, my dear. We must take the place of those poor girls he's fantasising about and totally satisfy his raging boner. It's not going to be an easy task, even for the two of us..." As she spoke, she quietly places a finger on your already oversized balls without Lilith noticing. Suddenly your eyes shoot open and you start writhing around as the feeling of even more cum being produced in your fat balls faster than ever before nearly drives you mad.

Morrigan and Lilith cup one of your huge growing balls in each hand. Lilith looks genuinely surprised at your sudden potency while Morrigan fakes a look of shock, her ruby lips in an O shape and her hand on her cheek, like a porn star who had just had a monster cock whipped out on her on set. "Oh my!" Morrigan says, "He must know we're to drain the everloving fuck out of him, so his balls are producing even more to make sure we don't get it all out." Lilith felt the heavy weight of one of your balls in her hand and gulped. "Morrigan, there must be a tons in here...we'd better hurry!" "Of course, Nurse Lilith." Morrigan replied, and the two dive down with their mouths wide open.

The show of ball worship the two supposed nurses show you would make a whore blush. Morrigan licks and lathers you with a tongue far longer than she should have, taking her sweet time to taste ever inch of your oversized sack like she's savouring a fine wine. Lilith, on the other hand, shows a far more aggressive side, contrary to her more innocent appearance. She slurps loudly, sucking your fat ball into her small mouth and making the most obscene sucking noises, swallowing around you and sucking up the taste of nut like a meal to a famished woman. The contrast between the demure slut and the eager whore drives you wild, forcing even more cum to churn inside your massive balls. Lilith's eyes go wide open as she can FEEL your mega load building in the part of you in her mouth, but that just spurs her on more to suck and slurp loudly.

Morrigan reaches a hand upwards to gently stroke your oversized shaft too. Her obsession with your huge balls doesn't mean she's forgotten the rest of you. Lilith however seems absolutely engrossed in her task: lathering and worshipping your balls until you grace her with a monstrous cumshot. She single-mindedly licks and slurps away while Morrigan looks upon her with an amused expression. Morrigan casually moves from your balls to look you in the eyes while she strokes up and down your shaft with long, fluid motions. "Honestly, you're surpassing my expectations quite well. My sister seems quite taken with you...or rather, with curing you. Of course." She winks, and you feel your heart pound at the sight. A thick dollop of precum, as thick as custard, rolls out of the tip of your engorged cock. With a coo, Morrigan swipes it up on her finger and devours it, licking her ruby lips. Your cock pulses at the sight, eliciting a gargled "MMMPH" from Lilith, feeling the pulse of your monster cock with every twitch and throb.

You may be a prisoner, but you feel like a king. Two unspeakably beautiful nurses lapping at your cock with total adoration and need. Morrigan's long cock strokes aren't covering your whole length, so she grabs Lilith's hand to assist her. Lilith leaves a trail of spit attached to your nuts as she's pulled away. She looks so concerned and lost when she's not swallowing your balls, but Morrigan moves her hand to the base of your cock so she can happily dive back down and start slurping once more while still giving you a handjob, her small hand unable to grasp around your whole length. Morrigan takes the top half while her other hand fondles and caresses your other ball. The duality of pleasure is too much to take. You grit your teeth, you clench your fists, you struggle not to pass out as the feeling of the single greatest ejaculation of your life starts rushing towards you.

Lilith lets your ball out of her mouth and looks up at your face. She's flushed and clearly lost to her own arousal, looking at your with adoring eyes that flash pink with desire. "Ahhhh! He's cumming, Morrigan! He's gonna cum! He's gonna shoot all that nasty evil rape juice all over us! You see, mister? You don't need to go and skullfuck some poor student or shopkeeper or whatever, cause Lilith is way better at dealing with fat, stuffed balls like yours! You can use Lilith however you like, because Lilith LOVES being a good little ball sucking succubus bitch for big-cocked studs like you! <3" Lilith's lewd confession sends you over the edge. You can feel your thick jizz flooding through your shaft...when Morrigan darts upwards. Lilith squeaks in surprise as Morrigan's ruby red mouth opens wide, and with a quick wink, she latches her mouth onto your huge cockhead. 

Your firing cumshot spurts into Morrigan's eager maw. She moans in delight as you fire an uninterrupted stream of steaming hot pudding thick jizz into her mouth. She swallows ceaselessly, taking load after load down her throatpussy. You grit your teeth in strain as you fire out cum like a horse. Lilith's mouth just hangs open in shock and heart-break, unable to process the fact that Morrigan is stealing the thick juicy nectar she's craving. She finally scrunches her face up in anger. "MORRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" She shouts out, "YOU'RE STEALING MY CUM!" 

Morrigan attempts a smile while swallowing down your cock, but another thick shot of cum surprises her. Morrigan looks into your eyes with a curious gaze. She seems impressed with you. You enjoy the feeling of surpassing her expectations. You will yourself to keep cumming, the sheer pleasure overwhelming you, along with your pride, your need to see this succubus cowed before your beast cock. Morrigan's eyes roll back for a moment as a particularly massive cumshot shoots so hard that cum bursts from her nose. Her cheeks are puffed up, as for the first time that Morrigan can remember, she's taken on too big a challenge. She keeps swallowing, but you just won't stop flooding her mouth. "MORRIGAN!" Lilith shouts out, "QUIT IT! HE'S NOT GONNA HAVE MUCH LEFT, LET ME HAVE IT!" She thumps on Morrigan's huge tits with her little hands and glares. "LET. ME. HAVE IT!" She shouts, and reaches back to SMACK Morrigan's jiggling ass as hard as she can. Morrigan's eyes shoot open. For the first time she looks irritated as she glances at her sister. Lilith freezes.

Morrigan finally pulls back with a wet gasp. Within a moment she has Lilith's hair in her grasp. "Alright then." She mutters. "Drink up." With that, she grabs your cock, preparing yet another cockshot, and slams Lilith's head onto it. But Morrigan doesn't spot where she was. She pushes HARD, and Lilith suddenly finds her poor little throat utterly and completly fucked with monster cock. Lilith's eyes roll back as the first load shoots down her gullet. "I think this suits her more anyway." Morrigan pants as she speaks, droplets of cum dripping from her mouth. "Lilith is a better cumdump than a lover, my dear. Feel free to be rough, we don't break as easily as mortal women. Hmmm, speaking of which..." Morrigan smiles once more, and pushes further down on Lilith's head with a twisted smirk.

You feel your restraints loosen. Your upper half raises up by itself, with you far too lost in the act of jizzing to move. Morrigan wiggles her finger to beckon you. Meanwhile, Lilith has found herself utterly and completely cocklocked. Her small nose has reached your pubes, with your far too large cock somehow shoved the entire way into her. There's no way she can be a human, but to whatever she is, maybe this isn't so bad? "MMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Lilith screams silently. Morrigan coos in delight. "Goodness, she's cumming hard...she must have fallen in love with the taste of your cock, my stud. You really are something special, aren't you?" You are forced to lean forward, and Morrigan does so too.

You find yourself kissing Morrigan softly on the lips, her sweet taste lingering in your mouth...while Morrigan is leaning gently on her sister, who is well and truly lost in orgasm having every last inch of your cumming cock exploding inside her throatpussy. You make out with Morrigan while using her sweet little sister as a cocksleeve. Morrigan's kisses seem to bring out even more cum from your rapidly emptying balls. You realise that Morrigan has made you cum several times over and over in one continuous ejaculation, but as long as you have a pair of succubus sisters to assist you, you don't care if you cum a thousand times.

Finally, Morrigan releases the kiss, smiling beautifully. She moves and begins to drag Lilith's head off the length of your cock. Lilith is let go with a massive gasp of air, the scent of cum and slut juices thick and strong. Lilith leaves a truly lewd string of cum and spit attached to your cock, that Morrigan licks her lips and moves in to slurp up herself. This ends up attaching Lilith and Morrigan together, a chain of drool that Morrigan can't resist, diving in to devour it and indeed her sisters lips. Lilith is still lost in orgasms as Morrigan lewdly claims her lips before leaning backwards. "Feeling ok, my dear?" Lilith barely manages a slight nod. "He's...amashin'...." A red flash appears in Lilith's eyes. "I...want him...I want him, sis..." Morrigan places a finger to her lips with a slight shush. "In due time, you poor cockdrunk demon slut."

Morrigan cuddles her sister to her massive breasts and turns to you. "Apologies, my stud. As you can likely tell, we are not nurses. We're succubi, feasting on the desires of men and women. But you...your desires run deep, deeper than most. So please, would you grant my sister charity?" She raises a hand and shoves you, and you fall back flat on the bed. Suddenly, you feel a lithe body crawling over you. You look down to see Lilith sliding up your body, her cum-thirsty gaze all over you. She licks across your naked chest and rubs against your cock, once more hardening with need. Lilith reaches your face and kisses you wildly, her tongue moving around inside your mouth with lust. She lets go and begins to kiss and lick your face, lost to her own desires. "Feed me..." She begs into your ear. "Feed me your lust...make me yours..."

She positions herself above you, circling her hips so her steaming hot pussy just connects with your cockhead. She hisses at the contact. Morrigan is leaning on the side of the bed, her head in her hand, as she looks on with a smile. Suddenly Lilith finds she has lined up just right, and drops down hard. The small girl takes your entire length inside her like a knife through warm butter. She gasps and arches her back. Suddenly, her nurse outfit practically falls away into dust. She's left in a revealing red outfit that shows off her cleavage and blue leggings. Her true form is revealed as she loses herself in the monstrous cock inside her. Lilith begins to bounce up and down, wiggling her hips like a well trained whore, eager to drain your balls of a rapidly building seed.

"It's been such a very long time since I've seen Lilith like this." Morrigan mused, enjoying the sight of her sister losing her mind to cock. "Truly amazing. Have you considered owning a succubus? Our lifespans are far longer than yours, so it wouldn't be more than a nice vacation for my dear sister if you took her as a pet." She smiles lewdly. "There are some truely amazing benefits to owning your own little succubus slut, you know. Wherever and whenever you want, you have your own personal cumdump that can appear out of nowhere to lend a helping cunt. It's so satisfying to just imagine you're balls deep in some sweet pussy while you're out for a stroll, and to look down and see you suddenly are!" You roll your head back as Lilith continues to buck her hips. "I see she's making her case quite well." Morrigan grins. "As you've seen as well, mortal boundaries mean nothing to us. You can throatlock her for hours and she wouldn't suffer a bit. Have you ever wanted to spend an entire 24 hours with your cock down a nice, warm throat? That's very possible with a succubus. In fact, Lilith would likely recommend it to you. Wouldn't you, sister?" Lilith didn't respond to the question. Her eyes were rolled back as she bounced her lips, her tongue hanging from her mouth. "Cummin....cummin'....sho good....good cock...good mashter..." 

Morrigan simply sighed. "Goodness, you'd never think she was actually quite well trained. Well, allow me to assist you in finding more pleasure with your new pet." Morrigan moved around and grabbed her sisters slim waist. Lilith came to her senses for a moment to try and look behind her, but lost them once again as Morrigan begins pumping Lilith up and down on your cock, using her own sister like an onahole for you. She looks around Lilith and winks. "Isn't her pussy just dreamy? It's led more than a few men down a dark path before, but a real man like you has managed to tame it. Please, feel free to dump as many loads as you possibly can inside her womb. Succubi can't get pregnant with human cum, but you're more horse than man, hmm? Perhaps you'll manage to somehow make my sister your pregnant little demon bitch? Would you like to see this slender belly grow fat with your child? Of course you would, who could resist?" Your balls bloat and fill at the thought of making Lilith your personal pregnant succubus wife. 

For the time you've been pounding Lilith, you've felt Morrigan's magic holding you down. But you're getting sick of being controlled by the beautiful blue-haired seductress. You strain and tug and pull at her control, willing yourself to rise up. With a burst of willpower, you reach your arms out and grab Lilith from Morrigan. Morrigan's eyes go wide at the sight of you breaking her control. Lilith barely can say a word before you're thrown her face down on the bed, and suddenly you're the one on top of her. "W-what on Earth..." Morrigan says before you slam your hips down, piercing into Lilith's cunt. "OOOOOOOOOH!" Lilith screams in pleasure as you plow to the hilt. You bang your hips back and forth, wet pussy juices splattering all over the damp hospital bed, using full, heavy thrusts to take control of Lilith's cunny. Morrigan just watches in shock as her released beast pounds her sister into a well-fucked mush. Lilith's toes curl, her fingers clench the bedsheets, she bites at the pillow with a groan of pleasure. She lets out a wild moan like a beast as you slam deep into her and fire off a powerful shot of thick, creamy jizz into your new succubi pet. She turns her head around slightly, and you can see hearts flashing in her eyes as she looks at you with adoration.

You spend several moments unleashing every shot into Lilith with your tongue rolled out of your mouth. As you finally reach your end, you slowly pull out, a thick trail of cum pouring from Lilith's well-used fuckhole. Suddenly, you can feel a heavy pull on you, trying to drag you back to the ground. You stand your ground and growl, turning to face Morrigan who has her arm stretched out trying to take control back. She sees the look in your eyes and gulps. You can swear you see a little flash in her own eyes as well as she stares in awe at your monster cock once more getting hard. You pace towards Morrigan, and reach out towards her.

"Why am I not surprised this is your first real choice?" Morrigan mutters, lay down on the floor as you straddle her, slamming your thick, sloppy member between her huge tits. You've roughly grabbed both massive boobs and squeeze them together to create the perfect titflesh pussy to fuck. Morrigan tries to act coy, but she's flushed and excited at this unforeseen situation. "Maybe you really aren't a human after all." Morrigan mused, "Escaping my control, ruining my sister. I should have been more cautious with you. Now I'm being used as a cocksleeve just like my cute little sister..." Morrigan sighs, her hot breath tickling your fat cockhead. "Still, there are worse fates. Certainly worse people to lose control of. You seem interested in only one particular thing: ruining poor sweet succubi with your monstrous, evil cock. Do you like the thought of corrupting the corrupted so much? Mmmph!" Morrigan stops talking as you begin to push far enough to reach her plump lips. She opens her ruby mouthpussy to allow you entry, and begins sucking lewdly on your engorged shaft.

"Mmmmm...*pop*" Morrigan lets your cock loose with a wet sound of release. "At least you taste nice...certainly, you'll make a fine owner for my cute little sister..." She licks her lips and admires the ruby kissmark left on your throbbing cockhead. "...but not for me. Despite your obvious intentions, I have no interest in being the pet of some huge cocked mortal stud. I enjoy my freedom far too much. Rest assured, I'll be visiting you quite often, but-WOAH!"

Morrigan is up in the air as you surprise yourself with your ability to lift her so easily. Whatever magic Morrigan has been using on you has affected more than your libido. Morrigan wraps her arms around your neck, and her long legs around your waist. She does not look particularly upset at this situation. "I do quite like this position...the feeling of being used, out of control." She gasps as you start rubbing your erection against her clearly dripping pussy. "Hmmm. It seems you're quite ready to try and claim Morrigan Aensland as your own? So many men have tried and failed, but you believe you can surpass the challenge?" She smiles at you and leans forward to plant a kiss on your lips. "Not a chance, my stud. Feel free to try, but I assure you, my perfect pussy is leagues above my sisters. As soon as you plunge inside, you're likely to lose your mind all over again...and I'll take my time in playing with you once you're under my control once more." Morrigan smiles, a look of confidence dancing across her face.

3 hours later, that look of confidence has been replaced with the face of a whore in heat. Eyeliner drips down her cheeks, her mouth is open slack, her eyes have rolled backwards, and she's babbling in broken pleasure as your rail into her with a mad intensity. Morrigan is in your arms still, but she has her back to you as your hold her legs in the air in a full nelson pose, pounding ceaselessly into her slutty cunt. "OOOAAAAHHHH!" Morrigan moans like a wild beast. "S-STOOOOOOP! PLEEEEEASE MY STUD, DON'T MAKE ME CUM AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" She screams, cumming hard. "You're still acting like you're in control, huh?" Lilith mutters from her place, kneeling down and suckling on your balls. She woke up about an hour ago, and seemed quite unsurprised that her sister had been claimed as well. "Just give it up and be his pet too, sis. It's way better than acting all tough." 

"NOOOOOO!" Morrigan shook her head. "I-I'M MORRIGAN AENSLAND! I'M NO PERSONAL CUMDUMP FOR SOME OVERENDOWED HUMAN!" Lilith shrugged and smiled. "Sure looks like you are from here, sis. Take it from me, you were born to be a cumdump, you just hadn't found the right guy yet. Here he is, so get to work!" Lilith said that as she herself went back to lathering your full balls. Morrigan leaned her head back against you, looking into your crazed eyes. "S-she's LYING!" Morrigan blabbered, "I'm not A CUMDUMP FOR YOU! DON'T MAKE ME INTO YOUR BLUE HAIRED SUCCUBUS FUCKTOY!" You respond by gritting your teeth and intensifying your thrusts. Morrigan moans out louder, cumming HARD on your oversized dick. Lilith coos and begins to lap up the delicious mixture. 

"NO NO NO! I'M NOT A SLUT FOR HUMAN COCK! I'M AN ALPHA SUCCUBUS! I-I CAN'T GIVE IN AND BE A CUM-FILLED SEX SLEEVE! I CAN'T!" Lilith just sighed. "Sure you can, and when he cums in you once more, I think you're gonna accept your new place." Lilith stood up, looking into the eyes of her fucktoy sister and smiled. "This is gonna feel REALLY good, you know that?" Morrigan gritted her teeth, and nodded slightly. "I-I know...I FUCKING KNOW IT WILL, ALRIGHT? I LOVE THIS! I WON'T GIVE IN BUT I WISH I COULD! I WANNA BE A CUM FILLED SUCCUBI SEX DOLL FOR THIS HUGE MONSTER COCK SO BAD!" Lilith grinned and hugged her sister while she was still being railed. She looks up at you with a sweet gaze. "Please, would you grant my sister charity?" She asks. With that, you grip onto Morrigan's head tighter. Morrigan's eyes go wide as she realises what's coming. Your balls contract and pump, and suddenly Morrigan's womb is once again flooded with thick, pudding like jizz.

"CUMMMMMMMING!" Morrigan screams out loud. "CUMMINCUMMINCUMMIIIING! SHO GOOD! I WANNA BE A CUMDUMP! I WANNA BE A SUCCUBI CUMDUMP FOR YOU! MAKE ME YOUR PERFECT BLUE HAIRED BIMBO SLUT WHO SLURPS UP YOUR COCK WHENEVER YOU WANT! USE YOUR MEGA MORTAL COCK TO POUND YOUR BABIES INTO MEEEEEEE!" 

The cumshot is insane, with thick rivulets dripping down onto Lilith's face below. She scoops it up and swallows it down, the rest falling all over her slender form. She plays with the thick mixture in her hands and laughs in delight, adoring the feeling of being coated in the thick cum that isn't being blasted into Morrigan. Morrigan's moans and howls in pleasure, her toes curled, her head thrown back. She's been well and truly fucked into oblivion, her ruby lips forming the shape of an O as she moans and cums hard. Her smooth belly fills out with shot after shot firing into her guts. You aren't sure if you've actually gotten her pregnant, but you're certain you've got the best chance out of any other man in the world to get these two succubi sluts pregnant with your child.

Morrigan turns once more to look at you. Now both Lilith and Morrigan are looking into your eyes, and their well fucked expressions suddenly shift into more satisfied smirks. "You were right all along, Lilith." Morrigan exclaims calmly. "This one certainly is special." "I told ya!" Lilith replies with a grin. "We can't let this one go, can we?" "No, my sister. We absolutely cannot." Morrigan says with a grin, before your whole world goes black.

You awake the next day in your bed. Everything seems...absolutely normal. You remember something about drinks? Then walking home? Everything after that is such a blur. You spend the whole day groggy and exhausted, desperately trying to remember what it is that happened, but to no avail. You want to assume it was all just a dream, but something nags at you that it was more than that.

You're still thinking about it when you go to bed that next night, laying on your back and staring up at the ceiling in thought. The clock strikes midnight, and the moment it does, every lewd memory floods back into your mind. You can't believe you could forget such an insane experience! The second you remember, you feel something down under the covers. You throw the covers off, and there lies two succubi, kissing and slurping at your balls. The blue haired one winks at you, and the lilac haired one grins. "Good evening, my stud." Morrigan exclaims. "This evening, and every evening to come..."


End file.
